protestwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Theocracy of Carto-Geography
The Theocracy of Carto-Geography was an immense nation from PR 1-C (Earth Gamma). It was a very large, devout nation, remarkable for its strong religious policies. Citizens paid a flat income tax of 45%. Carto-Geography's national animal was the Hippogriff, and its currency was the shekel. Government The Executive branch of Carto-Geography consisted of the Theocrat, the Council of the Theocracy, and the various departments. The Council of the Theocracy had five seats, one of which belongs to the Theocrat, who was the ceremonial head of state. Members of the Theocracy are elected by the populace, but the Council of Bishops must certify that contenders are members of an Abrahamic religion, have lived in the TCG all their life, have committed no felonies, and are sane before they were allowed to be on the ballot. Theocracy Council elections were every 5 years. The Theocrat is chosen by the Bishops' Council, he/she is the ceremonial head of state. The actual head of state was a position called Active Presider and rotates among the members of the council. The Legislative Brach of Carto-Geography is divided between two branches- the Bishops' Council and the Common Congress. The Bishops' Council consisted of all bishops appointed by the Pope in the TCG. They acted much like the U.S. Senate. The other branch was the elected Common Congress. Elected to 2-year terms, this branch was where all legislation must originate and it acted like the U.S. House of Representatives. Court System Below is a list of the courts in TCG from highest to lowest. 1. Holy Court of the Earth: the final say in all court rulings, determines the meaning of the Holy Charter (with the assistance of the Bishops' Council) and interprets laws. Seven judges. 2. Higher Appeals Court: Sees appeals from the RCAs. Appeals must go through here before reaching the HCE; so very important. Seven judges. 3. Regional Court of Appeals: Each has jurisdiction over 5 FDCs. First Court of Appeals for federal crimes and for alleged Holy Charter violations. 4. 20 Federal District Courts: Starting court for federal crimes. 5. State/Provincial Righteous Courts: The state or province version of the HCE 6. State/Provincial Intermediary Courts: Vary from state to state or province to province 7. Municipal/County Courts: Handles the small fish In addition there are Juvenile and Tax courts that cannot be placed in the hierarchy. Juvenile courts only deal with juvenile crime and family issues such as custody. Tax Court sees disputes between the Taxation Bureau of the Department of Administration and taxpayers. Departments are parts of the executive branch that control a specific secondary legislative area of control, led by a Secretary appointed by the Acting Chief. Department of Defense: Jose Bejar-Plata Department of Spirituality: Bishop Donny Lay Department of Administration: Irene Lucas Department of Welfare: Moses Page Department of Education: Judith Hines Department of Law and Order: Jesse Ramos Department of Public Transport: Masahir Naser Department of Industry: Barbara Muench (acting) There are also two agencies not part of any department, the Heavenly Space Force and the Diplomatic Bureau. History and Geography Carto-Geography was located on an alternate earth where the Great Recession was much worse and fascism rose again in Europe, resulting in even worse wars and depressions, until the people finally turned to faith and formed Carto-Geography, or Mapper Nation, because it was destined to map out the future of humanity. The immediate spark of the revolution was when Italy tried to forcibly integrate Vatican City into the country, sparking riots in Rome and Milan, which spread across Europe. Carto-Geography ruled over the mediterranean basin, the Black Sea basin, France, the Low Countries, Iberia, Ireland, Germany, southern Denmark, Poland, all of Israel, and various islands worldwide absorbed from Spain, Portugal, France and the Netherlands.